Traditionally, open surgical techniques or laparoscopic procedures have been used to access the abdominal cavity. Such procedures require incision through the skin and underlying muscle and peritoneal tissue and can result in significant patient recover periods and post-surgical scarring.
Other approaches have been considered, including access through a natural body orifice. For example, an endoscope can be directed through a patient's mouth to gain access to a body cavity. Although the growing capabilities of such therapeutic devices allow physicians to perform an increasing variety of surgeries through minimally invasive routes, further refinements may allow even less traumatic surgical access and/or performance of traditional open surgical or laparoscopic procedures through a natural orifice. Accordingly, methods and devices that enhance access, particularly improvements that facilitate access through anatomic structures, would be beneficial.